


Tentacles oops

by ravewriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Choking, Come Inflation, Cum Inflation, Deep anal, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Impregnation, Inflation, Monster - Freeform, Quadruple Penetration, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sounding, Tentacles, Urethral Play, alien - Freeform, all the way through, allthewaythrough, cum, gagging, large penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewriter/pseuds/ravewriter
Summary: Don't go in the forest at night.





	Tentacles oops

Chris walked through the forest to get home every day. It was usually light when he went, since his job finished at 2. It was a large forest, but there was only a portion of it that he walked, almost in a semi-circle. It was quicker than walking along the streets, and a lot more relaxing.

Today, however, was a little different. He’d arrived late to work, so his boss picked him to work five extra hours. On the bright side he would be paid time and a half, and he had the day off tomorrow.

It was seven now. It was already dark, since it was beginning to go into winter. Chris had considered going along the streets, but he decided against it. He’d worked all day and he was tired. He wanted to get home quicker.

He realised his mistake about twenty minutes into his walk. He was so tired that he hadn’t been paying attention to where he was going, and the forest looked a lot different at night. He wasn’t entirely sure when he’d left the foot path, nor which direction he’d gone in.

This would be the last time he goes through these woods at night or tired, he decided, stepping over a fallen log. He’d probably end up having to camp out here.

He trudged along, wishing he’d gone with his first thought. It so wasn’t worth getting lost. He’d rather have dealt with drunk people screaming at each other than this “peaceful” walk.

Eventually Chris found a clearing. It didn’t look very used, the grass was fairly long and looked virtually untouched, so no people or animals came here. He decided it would be fine if he just slept here. It’s not like there were any dangerous animals around this part of the country, and he’d had dinner at the café next to his work an hour ago so he’d be fine to figure his way out tomorrow.

He went over to the largest tree that sat at the start of the clearing, leaning against it tiredly. He was teetering on the edge of sleep when he felt something touch his ankle. He wasn’t very worried. The only snakes around here were harmless, and if he didn’t move it’d leave on its own.

But it didn’t. He felt it curl around his ankle and start slithering up the inside of his pant leg. He opened his eyes tiredly, finding a long tentacle-looking thing. It was pink, and it was really slimy. Chris’s heart jumped and he did the same, standing up quickly and trying to shake the tentacle off, but it held onto his ankle tighter, while another came around his ankle.

Chris yelped when they both pulled at the same time, and he fell painfully to his backside with a groan. It took him far too long to realise that only his head and shoulders were touching the ground, as the tentacles were pulling him up.

He swore in fear when he felt another wrap around his midsection. He couldn’t see very well, which made it all the worse as he didn’t see them coming, only felt them.

“Get off!” Chris yelped when he realised the tentacles were pulling his pants down. They’d slithered up and above his waistline, pulling the pants off slowly, while some smaller tentacles tended to his shoes.

Chris didn’t even want to know how far up he was now. He doubted he would know even if he did look down, considering this darkness only let him see so far.

The tentacles were surprisingly warm as they dropped his clothing, another two pulling his shirt off. When he was finally clothing-free, two tentacles latched onto his nipples, sucking the spots gently, and Chris’s eyes widened.

“What?” he muttered, trying to pull them off his chest, until more tentacles grabbed his wrists. Christ tried to struggle away from the things as they started sucking harder on his chest, while another found the hole he was hoping it wouldn’t. “Don’t!”

Chris gasped as a small tentacle breached his hole. It was perhaps as wide as three fingers, and it pumped into him, its skin self-lubricating his insides as it wiggled inside him.

He felt some very thin ones wrapping around his cock as the tentacle in his ass retreated, and Chris sighed in relief at first, not realising a bigger one was lining itself up, probably the size of his wrist. The tentacles manoeuvred his body so his knees were brought up and out, and the tentacle that was pointed at his ass pulled back as if ready to strike.

The tentacle punched into his hole, and Chris screamed loudly in pain, the burning sensation of being stretched spread through his body as the tentacle twirled inside his hole, before nudging the inside of him. It began pumping into him, and Chris’s tears of pain fell over his cheeks as he whimpered.

He felt it getting deeper with each thrust, bending around the curve of his anus, and when it reached his intestines he let out of cry. It hurt, it felt weird, he didn’t want it inside him, but it was slithering into him, feeding its long body limb into him whilst he could do nothing.

A small tentacle, about as thick as a pencil, pushed against his urethra, and it distracted him from the tentacle already inside him. He opened his mouth to protest, when a tentacle shoved itself into his mouth and down his throat so quickly that his body started jerking with sobs that couldn’t exit his mouth. He couldn’t breathe.

The small tentacle stretched his urethra slowly, the lubricant of its skin helping it slide in slowly. The tentacle in his throat thrust down, over and over as the smaller one slowly forced itself deeper inside his cock.

He could feel the tentacle in his ass still feeding itself into him more, and he was pretty sure it was winding through his intestines by now.

Chris managed to tilt his head down enough to see the lumpy bulge of his stomach where the tentacle had reached his small intestines, and he saw the head of it create another bulge as it got deeper.

Tears were pouring from his eyes as the tentacle in his mouth pulled out, and when it did he gasped for air, before choking on a sob.

Again, his body jerked, but it was due to a sudden stinging from the tentacle in his cock reaching his balls. He couldn’t stop crying as he stared at the tentacle stretching his cock out, but there was a tingling that made it almost feel good. Almost.

“No,” he begged, feeling it curling up in his ball sack, gasping when the tentacle in his body reached something that he couldn’t quite recognise. His left ball was slowly being filled up, and the skin started to burn as it stretched it, before moving into the next one. He couldn’t see his balls over his stomach, but they were thicker than a golf ball.

Chris suddenly felt full, as if he’d eaten far too much in one sitting, before realising that something was coming up his chest.

“Wai-!”

Following a loud gag, the tentacle pushed up this throat, and it exited his mouth curiously. It pushed all the way through him, somehow managing to pump its entire limb through him at a slow pace, not caring about the way Chris’s body jerked in pain.

The tentacle continued to pump through Chris’s body, extending nearly a yard from his mouth with each thrust as the tentacle in his cock did the same. He couldn’t move with all the tentacles holding him in place, but he felt another tentacle, probably the same size as the one already inside him, start nudging at his already occupied entrance.

Christ was barely able to shake his head in protest, but the tentacle pushed painfully against the already taut skin.

He couldn’t scream as the second tentacle pushed harshly into his ass. It slithered up his ass about ten inches, before fucking him harder than the other one, and Christ realised he was running out of air. The tentacle that was coming out his mouth shivered, he felt it all through his body, and a few seconds later it squirted white liquid up in the air, coming down and landing on Chris’s face and body.

The tentacle continued squirting its cum in the air for a few seconds, before it began to retreat, and as soon as he could, Chris sucked in a big breath of air, choking on a sob as the other two tentacles continued to fuck him.

The tentacle unwound itself, pulling out of his body carelessly, and he felt relived to have only the one inside him, despite it fucking into him harshly.

The one left in his ass shivered like the other, and Chris felt a warmth spread through his body as the tentacle spilled its warm cum inside him. It pumped all it could into him, before sliding out quickly, and Christ sniffed. One left.

At least that’s what he thought, until he felt another touching his ass. When Chris looked down he let out a cry of fear and kicked his legs out in protest as a tentacle shoved itself past his lips. The one by his ass was at least five inches wide, and it licked at his abused hole for a moment, before slowly pushing itself in, and Chris squealed in pain, back arching as it pushed itself into him.

The tentacle stopped at about maybe fifteen inches inside him, stopping at just below his ribs, and he could see the bulge it made in his stomach. It pulled out almost all the way, before thrusting back in, and it started to fuck him at a steady pace.

The tentacle in his cock started shivering, bringing his attention back to it, and it started pulling out as it did so. Just as it emptied the first ball, it also began widening and stretching his urethra slightly more, and Christ groaned in pain as it began spilling its semen into his right ball, so much so that he felt it stretch even more than it had been.

It pulled out some more and started filling his left ball, stretching that one too, and when it finally finished it pulled out all the way, and Chris wasn’t sure if he was relieved with that.

The tentacle in his ass began fucking him harder, and he groaned with each thrust. He was getting dizzy with all this bouncing around and pain.

The tentacle in his mouth shoved itself down his throat, a shock to Chris, before he realised the other tentacle was shivering, and it began pouring its cum inside him. Chris’s body twitched once, before he passed out.

When Chris woke up he was laying on the ground, the sun yet to rise above the horizon. The sky was only just beginning to lighten.

He was on his back, and he felt heavy and full. When he looked down he wanted to cry again. His stomach was extended as though he were five months pregnant. He slid a hand over his stomach and reached down to his balls, where they felt as big as tennis balls, and he was certain he could feel something moving in each new lump of his body.

He looked to the side where he saw his clothes. He’d have to call in sick. There was no way he’d be going back to work on Monday.


End file.
